Fangs Ruin Any Cute Pout
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. An altered take on the pair with a never cursed Angelus and a potential slayer to be Buffy. AU. COMPLETE.


**Don't Own. ****Thanks Jessie.**

_The Blood Has Run Out_  
**_Fangs Ruin Any Cute Pout_**  
_Morning Has Come Now They've Flown_  
_What Have You Learned From What Has Been Shown_

**Link To Listen To The Song Is In The Profile With The Rest Of 'Em.**

**Again, Just Doing A Few Of These Short Lil' Stories That Pop Into My Head To Get Back Into Writing As I Have Missed It, Yet Am Having Some Issues With Getting Everything Back On Track. I Will Get To Them Though.**

All vampires had the ability to sense whenever there was a slayer near, it was just part of the package. Now, of course not all of them knew exactly how to use it correctly, and even there were those who didn't know what that feeling was in the first place, which was something hard for Angelus to understand, that somehow, out there walking the same ground as he, there were still those who just didn't know there were such things as slayer's roaming the nights with them. In today's day and age it wouldn't seem possible, yet...

There's also a fairly good number of vampires and demons and such who are able to sense the "potentials," the possible next-slayer's-to-be. But there was no one better at finding, hunting, and killing these huntresses then the one known as Angelus.

Vampires and demons and such were usually good at warning others of their kind about the dangers of these women, but these days, these women had begun to be warned about him, too. In lengthy detail. And Angelus was quite proud of himself for it to be completely honest.

For many years, he had followed Darla's lead of always running away, but ever since they'd first been brought to his attention, he had been interested. And that interest was something that would only grow over time, becoming an downright obsession.

The first time that he had confronted one of these girls, it was almost as if he was alive again, and it only got better each and every time. He enjoyed it, "lived" for it. There was nothing more entertaining then toying with them, more thrilling than killing them, there was nothing more tempting and beautiful than their blood. It was his heaven.

So, tonight when he stumbled into this small California town, he knew he was in for a treat.

OoOoO

Angelus let his instincts pull him through the town, as they had done so many times before, eventually leading him to some warehouse of a building with a sign that read "The Bronze" above the entryway. The unsteady looking building was pouring in what seemed like mostly high school and college students and letting loud, thumping music come out to fill the night air. This was far from his kind of a "scene" but as he knew what he was looking from awaited inside.

There were eyes following his every move from the second he stepped inside the club, useless women lusting after him, even more useless men jealous of him, but he paid no mind. He gave a few polite smiles as he passed through, flirted without thinking with one of the bartenders as he ordered up a drink, and then, he got down to business. He pretended to take a drink from the small glass cup as his eyes traveled the building, his mind trying to decide if he wanted a quick kill this time or if he wanted to have some fun. There was supposed to be some wild child slayer living it up in Cleveland, Faith or Hope or Joy, something annoying like that, who he had been on his way to see before this little detour came to be, so right now, it was looking more like a quickie, but there was always time for both he figured, if he felt up to it.

"You looking for someone in particular?"

Angelus turned his head back to the fairly attractive bartender and smiled, "Yes, as a matter of a fact I am."

She smiled, "Well, what's she look like? Maybe I've seen her."

His smile grew, "That's the thing, I don't know who she is yet, but... I'll know her when I see her."

She laughed. "Good luck with that pal."

'Good luck, indeed.'

OoOoO

His mood was taking quite a downfall. He had been here far longer than he should have needed without having spotted the girl. He could sense her, stronger than any other before, yet it wasn't helping. He couldn't pick her out, yet. He knew that part of the reason for that was the tall, busty brunette seated to the side of him. It was taking all of his willpower not to just reach over and snap the annoying little girls neck with every passing second. In fact, he had been so busy concentrated on taming his inner beast, he hadn't even sensed the newest potential he had come to be aware of as she slid right next to him.

"It's amazing how she can just on and on isn't it?"

Oh, but as soon as he heard her voice, he was aware of nothing else.

Angelus took a very unneeded breathe then opened his eyes, seeing but not comprehending the evil look the brunette was shooting the potential. Slowly, his head turned, seeing the face of his next victim, should he be able to hold out on the other girl's, face finally. And when he did, he would have almost swore he felt his unbeating heart begin to repump.

This had not been expected.

Yes, Angelus had seen, had killed, plenty of beautiful women, slayers, potentials and others, but he had never seen anyone like this girl in all his many years, never... felt... this, whatever it was, before.

And he could feel, see, smell... he could sense her reaction to him, every last luscious drop of it. And it, too, was something he had never expierenced before.

She flipped her hair, paid for a few drinks, then started grabbing the glasses up, the whole while a brilliant smile on her face, a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "Run while you have the chance," she half whispered as she turned to leave, laughing at the deadly look being shot at her from the brunette. "Later, Cordelia."

OoOoO

His eyes followed her as she walked away, as she reached the table where a group of people were seated, he assumed they were her friends, as she drank and talked and laughed, as she stole the show on the dance floor, and everything beyond and inbetween. The brunette, Cordelia, he had learned, had given up on him long ago, though he truly hadn't noticed other than being glad he could zone her out and fully concentrate on this girl instead without that annoying interruption.

Something Angelus had also learned was that this girl, this potential, was watching him, too. Her eyes never seemed to leave him, and surprisingly, she wasn't trying to hide it, to try and be subtle about it. At all. He honestly didn't know what to make of it, of her. Of anything truly, not anymore, not right now.

OoOoO

Angelus waited until what he felt was the perfect time, and she seemed to have felt it coming. She had distanced herself from her pals, picked the perfect spot on the dance floor, and when he approached her, she knew it was him, he knew she knew it was him, and without even looking to make sure, she just pulled him to her from behind and began seductively grinding against him to the beat.

As the torturous song ended and a new one began to play, he spun her around slowly to face him. "Who are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

She smiled, already moving her hips again. "Buffy, Buffy Summers," she replied, "And you are?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

He paused, watching her hands slide up his arms to circle around his neck. "Angelus."

"Hmm, no last name?"

He smirked, "Maybe that is my last name."

She laughed, "Well, whatever the case may be, it's good enough for me."

The tone in which she said that statement had him turning rock hard, pressing his hardening by the second erection against her, making her moan.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Angelus cupped her cheek, bringing his lips down to hers, feeling like sunshine had just burst inside of him on out. Leaving one hand on her hip, he let the other fall down to cup her bottom, lifting her up. "Yes," he finally replied, her legs wrapping around him, holding him tight.

OoOoO

A small part of Angelus realized how perfect this was... the willing potential slayer, down in a dark alleyway, nobody around, and even if they were they a) wouldn't be able to see a damn thing to begin with and b) wouldn't be able to hear anything either as the music filtered out through the streets. Part of him could taste it... her blood, the feel of taking her, of killing her... could imagine the sight, the feel of it all... But as soon as he stepped out here, pressed her small body between him and the dirty wall, and crushed his lips to her own, he knew that wasn't going to be in store tonight. It surprised him, shocked him, confused and even disgusted him, but he knew he wasn't going to be killing this girl tonight. He craved her blood, craved the feel of her neck snapping by his hands, watching her body slump, fall into a pitiful pile by his feet... yes, he craved it more than any other time before, but there was something else he wanted from her more than even that.

He couldn't explain it, but right now, he wasn't even going to attempt to.

Clothes were all but ripped from their bodies, thrown down to the dirty, half soaked ground from the rain earlier in the day, neither seeming to mind. Their hands roamed one another, exploring every bit of the exposed skin, bodies grinding against one another, desperate to have nothing between them, in the way.

As he slipped a finger, then two, and finally three into her, she threw her head back, moaning his name, her fingernails scarring his skin with little half-moon designs. His eyes darkened, his own moans becoming more of a needy growl as he watched her every move, every expression as he pleasured her.

"Want. You." she breathed, her eyes half closed, her hands already sliding to where he was straining against his pants.

Not needing to be told twice, he let her skirt and what was left of her panties fall to the ground with the rest of their clothing, his pants making their way to them as well.

Buffy's hand shot out to grab him so quickly that he jumped at the touch, though he relaxed just as quickly, getting lost in the sensation as she stroked him. "Shit," he hissed, closing his eyes, trying to keep his hips from bucking into her palm and losing it all right then and there. "What are you doing to me?"

She laughed, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Hilarious," he growled. Removing her hand, Angelus positioned himself at her entrance. His lips returned to hers before traveling down her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her blood pumping underneath. Not able to control himself any longer, his blunt teeth pierced into her just as his cock pierced through her center.

OoOO

He hungrily drank what blood he had managed to get from her, savoring every drop. After he was done, she returned the favor in her own way, lapping up any trace of the juices from their lovemaking from his body, making him ready for more by the time she was finished.

And that is exactly what happened, a few more times over, until he could taste the sun wanting to come out and play, ruining his own fun time.

Slumping against her, making sure to keep his body weight off from crushing her, he took several gasping breaths, or well faked it anyhow. He buried his head in her neck, listening to her uncontrolled heartbreat and breath sounds. "It's almost daylight," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice sounding as doped up as she looked, almost making him laugh.

"I should, er, probably be going." She was silent for a long time, so he pulled away from her so could see her face. "Buffy?'

She remained silent again, before surprising him by bursting out into laughter. "I never... I've never done something like this," she told him. "Just... randomly... with a guy... I don't even..." she laughed some more. "I'm sorry," she said after she calmed some, waving her hand in the air.

He studied her for a long pause. "Then, why me?" he couldn't seem to keep himself from asking. 'And why you?' he left to himself.

She shurgged, looking down. "I just... I don't know, to be honest. I felt like I knew you... or that I should know you... or something. hell, maybe I was just really attractive to you, I don't honestly know, Angelus."

He nodded. What was there to say? He knew he was far more confused than she could possibly even imagine. Untangling himself from her, he slowly began gathering up their clothing, handing hers to her before inspecting his own, trying to see if any of it was actually going to be wearable. "You, uh, need a ride home or anything?" he asked awkwardly as he slipped on his dirty pants and shirt.

"No, I'm good, but thanks," she answered, making a face at her own before dressing.

"This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me," he told her, his voice completely serious.

OoOoO

Drusilla made a face as he entered, it grew more disgusted as she neared, looking him over before sniffing him like a dog would.

He turned his head, growling, his eyes shining with violence.

"Did you find the wanna be slayer?" they both heard a voice ask.

"He did something dirty," Dru teased, earning another look.

"I did," he answered.

As Spike drew closer he made a face not unlike the one Drusilla had given him. "I see," he said, "She lives?"

Angelus clicked his tongue against his teeth. "She does," he said with a smirk.

Spike raised his eyebrows, waiting an explanation.

Angelus didn't have one, nor did he want to try and explain what the hell had happened. "We're leaving tonight."

"But Angelus..." Dru whined, her voice turning into the sing-song child like tone he hated.

"I would suggest you get some rest," he cut her off. "I'll be heading out as soon as the sun sets low enough. I really need to kill something," he growled.

Deciding to just accept whatever was going on, Dru clapped her hands together, "Are we going to Cleveland then?"

"Yeah, ready to pop off the real deal?"

Angelus walked off into the other room, changing quickly before returning to his 'children.' "No."

Dru made a sad face.

"Would you like to explain what the blood hell is going on by any chance?"

"If we kill the slayer, a new one will be called, possibly the potential I came here to find," he explained, his voice tired. "And I'm not finished playing with her yet."

Truthfully, he just wasn't ready for a face-off between them, ready for her to find out who he truly was, what he was, and come after him. He wasn't sure he could fight her off, he did know he didn't want to, though. Not until he knew what was going on, anyway.


End file.
